Talk:Waverider
Where is this information from? --Defiant | ''Talk'' 06:20, 1 Apr 2005 (EST) * Sounds like Fact Files AmdrBoltz 22:28, 21 May 2005 (UTC) * This article seems completly inacuate. There is no cannon refrence to this. **Inaccurate based on what??! It's cited and the background infomation clearly states the intentions of the article. Again, try doing a little research once in a while. --Alan del Beccio 06:53, 11 Sep 2005 (UTC) **Hopefully the Prophets will restore your vision, for surely you were thinking of IRW D'deridex when you posted that comment. -BajoranBumpkin 06:58, 11 Sep 2005 (UTC) *If i could cut through the Bajoran b.s. for a second, here's the case for Waverider: **Rick Sternbach designed the Nova class, Michael Okuda or a member of his art department prepared the graphics for the okudagrams of the USS Equinox. **On the plans for the Nova class, Sternbach designed a craft, which he called "Waverider" as the ships "captain's yacht"/"aeroshuttle" type feature. He labeled it as such on the plans. **This art was used by the production staffers who made the graphics for the Equinox bridge -- in the computer displayed images on their monitors, the winged shuttle-shape in the lower Equinox saucer hull is labeled "Waverider". **This is deep background information because the graphic was never readable onscreen, but examination of the original plans and artwork show the labels. I'm at a loss to ever show you enlarged versions, as they are not in my collection, but thats the situation as i see it -- and you can see the craft itself in the pic in this article, showing the small version of the artwork in question. ** by the way, it's easier to discuss an article and deletion proceedings if you try to spell out what you were trying to say, rather than speaking in riddles. If people can't understand what you are saying, for example, nominating articles for deletion, making no comments except for vague allusions to your reasoning for deleting the article, and then using the rest of your conversation as Bajoran rhetoric, it's possible that other members may become frustrated at your obtuse manner of expressing yourself, and mistake you for a vandal. Just a warning that it might happen unless you try to use the talk page more effectively. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 10:19, 11 Sep 2005 (UTC) VfD archive for Waverider Completely non-cannon. The article sites some kind of magazine as its source. Tobyk777 06:48, 11 Sep 2005 (UTC) * Strong oppose. The article cites the canon (not cannon) quite clearly, "the Waverider can be readily identified in the MSD of a Nova-class vessel". The exception, is the fact that the information in the article taken from "some magazine" (being Star Trek: The Magazine, which was only the official magazine of the series!), doesn't cite the fact that it was written by Star Trek designer and technical writer Rick Sternbach. Research, research, research, Toby.... --Alan del Beccio 07:00, 11 Sep 2005 (UTC) **Besides, the fact that article has been on the site for well over a year and has been contributed to by 3 administrators must mean there is some sort of legitimacy to it, no? --Alan del Beccio 07:02, 11 Sep 2005 (UTC) *As I said on the article's talk page, Toby, hopefully the Prophets will restore your vision soon. I suggest you meditate on this issue. -BajoranBumpkin 07:05, 11 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Oppose'. And I think you can take BajoranBrouha... I mean, BajoranBoo... er, BajoranBumpkin's as an oppose as well. :) --Shran 08:59, 11 Sep 2005 (UTC) **LOL, Shran! I also oppose this deletion, just to make sure it doesn't get deleted. Zsingaya | ''Talk'' 09:02, 11 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Keep', of course -- I've made a case for this article on Talk:Waverider -- the name itself is derived from the artwork shown in the article, the small version here on MA the ship is visible in the image but the text "waverider" is not, but i've attested to why i think it does in fact say that. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 10:24, 11 Sep 2005 (UTC) **And this isn't a vote or case of treating Star Trek: The Magazine as canon -- it's not, completely -- but the magazine happens to have published portions of Sternbach, Drexler, Okuda artworks that appeared onscreen -- in my opinion, the art absolutely has to have appeared onscreen to really count as canon in this manner. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 10:27, 11 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Keep', and I agree with Mike that it needs to have appeared on screen to be considered legit.--Smith 16:21, 11 Sep 2005 (UTC) * Keep. All the good points have been made, so I won't waste your time. - AJHalliwell 23:30, 11 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Archived' --Alan del Beccio 07:50, 16 Sep 2005 (UTC) Errors on Waverider *'Stale link' Distant-star.com is a non-existant domain name.--Slamlander 21:14, 7 Oct 2005 (UTC) Real life Waverider *A hypersonic re-entry vehicle known as a "Waverider Shuttle" has actually been conceived and developed, using the "Waverider Theory". http://www.gbnet.net/orgs/staar/wavehist.html Quickly looking at the link in the entry above, I'm not seeing a Trek connection(other than the name, where it is not said that Trek was the inspiration for the name). If there is one that I'm not seeing, this could go on the pop culture pages. --31dot 22:38, January 29, 2012 (UTC)